The present invention is based on the theory that there is no single most efficient method of putting or chipping in the game of golf. This can be seen on the professional golf circuits where many different putting and chipping stroke styles are used by these top players. It is therefore assumed (and confirmed by those who are skilled in the art of golf training) that the most important issue with putting and chipping is the consistency and the repeatability of the individual stroke. Using new electronic measuring devices, it has been shown that a putting stroke can properly propel the ball to the hole every time if it is perfectly repeated, and such can be used to evaluate any putting stroke.
Using previous known putting and chipping training devices, it is the trainee who generates the power to move the golf club, while the device only helps direct the golf club in a given or set stroke path. Improved training devices have been sought to sharpen one's skills.